


Lost and Found

by karmagisa_akabane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Champion - Freeform, Competition, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Rivals, Sad Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, rivals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmagisa_akabane/pseuds/karmagisa_akabane
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is the best skater in the world and for many years, nobody is close to beating him.He feels bored from continuously winning all the competitions that he has participated in and loses his interest and purpose in skating.However, a skater, Katsuki Yuuri who is the best and most popular skater in the junior category has just turned 15, is going to join the senior category and threatens to destroy Victor’s winning streak.Victor is greatly aroused by this determined man and accepts the challenge.Who will win the competition and what will happen after that?





	Lost and Found

“For the fifth consecutive time, Victor Nikiforov has emerged as the champion!”  
The crowd went wild, screaming and throwing bouquets of flowers and plushies onto the ice when Chris, another man who’s name I forgot, I think it’s John Jane, and I glided across the ice with the medals over our necks.

To most people, winning the gold medal is a huge achievement and a dream that can never come true. However, it isn’t a very big deal to me now.

I didn’t feel a sense of pride. Instead, I felt that my life was boring. Colourless. Unexciting.

For 5 years, nobody has been close to my standard of skating. Even if I flub a jump or 2, or don’t put in my 100%, I will still be the best.

It’s almost as if everyone has given up on challenging me, and the only one who can beat me is me. For so many years, all I have ever wanted is just a real competitor, someone who actually has a high chance of emerging as the champion, but dreams don’t come true, after all.

I put on a fake smile and waved to the audience to try to hide my emotions, just to be respectful.

  
~

After the prize ceremony, I immediately proceeded to leave the rink, afraid that the paparazzis would come any minute now to interview me on how I feel after winning for the 5th consecutive season and what my plans are for the next season.

I sighed in exasperation and walked towards the exit, when suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

“What do you want?” I impatiently snapped.

When I turned around, I found myself facing the Junior Grandprix Finals Champion, Katsuki Yuuri.

He is the most popular and best skater among the juniors, clenching the gold medal in every skating competition that he takes part in like its a walk in the park.

Not only that, he’s extremely attractive. He has a pair of rich, chocolate brown eyes that seem to glisten and has slick black hair. His body shape is also perfect and he is neither too short nor too tall.

I’ve heard rumours that he is a way better skater than me and will just treat me as one of his underlings, which I totally don’t believe is true.

“Victor, I will be participating in the Worlds next year when I turn 15 and will crush you.  
Just because you are the best skater now doesn’t mean that you will continue to be one, because I’m better than you.”

Wow, Yuuri must be a very confident skater to say so.

I’ve seen him skate before a few years back when Yakov brought me to the Junior Grandprix Finals to support Yurio. His step sequences are outstanding and his jumps were more or less flawless. He indeed has more potential than the other skaters. 

But I am the Victor Nikiforov. The only one who can beat me is me, so why does Yuuri think that he’s a way better skater than me? He’s only 15! I am way more experienced than him. There is no way I will lose to a fifteen year old.

Secondly, I trust absolutely nobody. Many people have told me that they will win the gold medal in the competition and have given me false hope, because obviously I am the best.

“I look forward to seeing you next year, Yuuri, but unfortunately, I will be the one continuing to stand in the middle of the podium. Good luck though,” I mockingly told Yuuri.

I expected him to walk away in disappointment, but instead, a wave of fury crashed through him. His eyes flashed with anger and resentment and his wrath became more apparent as he shot me an icy stare

“Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean that you can look down on me. What a horrible person you are, Nikiforov,” He bitterly whispered.

Wow. In 5 years, this is the first time that someone actually dared to talk to me. Other people will think that I’m a god and definitely will not dare to do so.

I was greatly aroused by this interesting man and wanted to know more about him.

However, I could hear the footsteps of the paparazzis heading towards my direction and swiftly made a run for the exit.

I look forward to Yuuri’s challenge.


End file.
